Sixteen Blessings
---- Sixteen Blessings (十六 余慶 Juuroku Yokei) is a storyline primarily supervised by BlindDoor in collaboration with Guy and is based around the concept of Hito Mashima's Fairy Tail universe, except in an alternate universe where nothing too important in canon can be touched by the implemented characters and concepts. This universe is based around Blind's and Guy's own perspective on how their universe of Fairy Tail works and aims to bring all collaborative as well as original ideas together into one pile. The storyline Sixteen Blessings also falls into the Pandemonium Saga which is a collaborative project headed by Guy and Nearó. It falls between Fairy Tail: Reign and Fairy Tail: Parousia, making it occur at the same time as Fairy Tail: Day of Wrath. This will also be where Blind and Guy can release OP characters into the world, a suitable reason to their production and to only fill their universe with more danger than one could think of, whilst still retaining a logical and reasonable issue to bring their downfall if they may. All in all, Sixteen Blessings is basically a project set up as a way to not only bring two cousins closer together as they combine ideas but to also give purpose to the many characters that the two writers seem to have accidentally made without no real reason as to why the exist in the Wikia. Plot The story follows the Helvegen Twins, composed of Mystan twins Oskar and Madelen Helvegen, two orphans that have escaped their former home of Saurian to become the great mages that they aspire to be. Entering the continent of Ishgar in hopes of finding power and knowledge, Oskar and Mandelen only then realise that their journey to becoming almighty will be a tough one if they take one wrong step in this new land. Travelling alongside the Light God Medietas, creator of the rare Light God Slayer Magic, the twins go on the search for the myth of the Sixteen Blessings in order to attain true power. Characters Main Characters Supporting Characters Antagonist Characters Chapters Summer Arc. *Chapter 0: The Helvegen Twins *Chapter I: Light of the Sun *Chapter II: Cat and Mouse *Chapter III: Parsley Flakes *Chapter IV: Spirit of Summer Autumn Arc. *Chapter V: I Voted No *Chapter VI: Royal Introductions *Chapter VII: The Elf, The Slayer and the Closet *Chapter VIII: Cumin Powder *Chapter IX: Bearing Ill Tidings Winter Arc. *Chapter X: Enter the Mistress *Chapter XI: The Gifts of War *Chapter XII: Raising an Army *Chapter XIII: Kosher Salt *Chapter XIV: Revenge Sanguine Arc./Arrathion Arc. *Chapter XV: The Empyreal Invasion *Chapter XVI: Elven Blood Runs Deep *Chapter XVII: Subtle Vengeance *Chapter XVIII: Harold Saxon *Chapter XIX: Sticks and Stones *Chapter XX: Invasive Diplomacy *Chapter XXI: Bland Violence *Chapter XXII: Outcasts of the Depths *Chapter XXIII: Ground Pepper *Chapter XXIV: Naval Warfare Shadows Arc./Diyos Arc. *Chapter XXV: The Spirits of the Kings *Chapter XXVI: An Unfortunate Alliance *Chapter XXVII: Stale Control *Chapter XXVIII: An Unlikely Friendship *Chapter XXIX: Green Grass *Chapter XXX: Adults Only Crystal Arc./Carus Arc. *Chapter XXXI: The Eighth Blessing *Chapter XXXII: Blood Stained Cupcakes *Chapter XXXIII: Cinnamon Sticks *Chapter XXXIV: Mending Mistakes Pendant Arc./Kerubin Arc. *Chapter XXXV: The Vicious Domain *Chapter XXXVI: Gaze of Vendictus *Chapter XXXVII: Rescue from Steelrock *Chapter XXXVIII: Victory in Purgatory *Chapter XXXIX: Instituted Binding *Chapter XXXX: Loyal Vengeance *Chapter XXXXI: Fall of the Derelicts *Chapter XXXXII: Fall of the Mistress *Chapter XXXXIII: Paprika Powder *Chapter XXXXIV: Destruction of Jazol-Ruben Blessings Arc. *Chapter XXXXV: Discovery of the Tombs *Chapter XXXXVI: Sudden Revelations *Chapter XXXXVII: Rise of the Light God *Chapter XXXXVIII: Cut in Half *Chapter XXXXIX: Ancestral Spirits *Chapter XXXXX: Blood Trees *Chapter XXXXXI: Sacrificial Sanctum *Chapter XXXXXII: Welcoming Friends *Chapter XXXXXIII: Rosemary *Chapter XXXXXIV: Descent of the Gods Spring Arc. *Chapter XXXXXV: Spring on a Hill *Chapter XXXXXVI: Fragrance of Memories *Chapter XXXXXVII:Final Preparations *Chapter XXXXXVIII: Lavandula Petals *Chapter XXXXXIX: The Helvegen Child Epilogue. *Chapter XXXXXX: The Start to the End See Also *Fairy Tail: Remorse' *'Fairy Tail: Reign' *'Fairy Tail: Day of Wrath' *'Fairy Tail: Parousia' Trivia *'Big thanks to Nearó for making the cover of Sixteen Blessings!''' Category:Storyline Category:Pandamonium Saga